hello
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: ¿Por qué Yuriy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me diste tiempo de explicarte lo que en realidad pasaba? Ahora,¿que haré sin ti?... son las palabras de kai, hacia un amor que nunca volvera...


**Hello**

(Pov kai)

Llueve, genial, justo como aquel día, el día que te perdí... el día esta oscuro, como mi corazón desde que te fuiste... ¿Por qué Yuriy¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué no me diste tiempo de explicarte lo que en realidad pasaba? Ahora¿que haré sin ti¿Por qué el ser humano se deja guiar por lo que ve, y no da tiempo de explicar nada? Aun no puedo creer que no estés aquí, conmigo...y todo por esa estúpida confusión...

**-Flash back- **

_-¿si?-_

_-¿rei? Hola, habla kai-_

_-kai, como estas, me sorprende que hables¿como estas?-_

_-pues...bien, quería ver si me podías ayudar en algo-_

_-claro¿en que?-_

_-es que no te lo puedo decir por teléfono¿nos podríamos ver? _

_-claro¿te parece mañana alas 5 en el parque frente al hotel donde me hospedo?_

_-muy bien, hasta mañana-_

**-fin flash back- **

¿Por que¿Por que la vida es tan cruel? Si no hubiera invitado a Rei a salir, nada de esto habría pasado...

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

**-flash back- **

-gracias por venir rei- te digo con una sonrisa

-de nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero... ¿de quieres hablar?

-quería ver...pues...no se como decirlo...quería que tu me...ayudaras con...- no pude concluir, ya que me empecé a sonrojar.

-jajajaja...kai, me sorprendes, no puedo creer que no sepas como decirle a Yuriy que lo amas.- dijo Rei con una sonrisa

-...te llame para que me ayudaras no para que te rieras.- dije fingiendo molestia, pero sabiendo que mi amigo tenia razón

-si kai, lo siento, pues...díselo, así, como te salga, pero, se sensible por favor iceberg.- termino diciendo con una enorme sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos.

-hm…pensé que me ibas a decir algo mas, pero me equivoqué, de todas formas gracias.- le digo poniéndome de pie, me imita. –Gracias por el consejo Rei.- le digo, y le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, como amigos, de agradecimiento.

-de nada, prométeme que seguirás el consejo de no ser tan frió, ya que...- dijo rei, pero calló, ya que vio algo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto separándome totalmente de el.

-Yuriy...-dice, casi en un susurro

No lo puedo creer, volteo, y...ahí está, parado en la acera de enfrente, viéndonos, en sus ojos denota tristeza, pero¿por que¿por lo que acaba de pasar? No lo puedo perder, tengo que ir tras el...lo amo tanto...

Sale corriendo, me imagino que rumbo a su casa, lo persigo, ignoro a rei que me grita algo. Lo único que me importa es encontrarlo…demonios! Empieza a llover, lo pierdo de vista... ¿Dónde puede estar?

**-fin flash back- **

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

Yuriy, aun no puedo creerlo, si tan solo...hubiera corrido mas rápido, y no hubiera estado lloviendo como ahora, diablos¿Por que te fuiste Yuriy¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

**-flash back- **

como puedo, llego a tu departamento, mojado debido a la lluvia, esta oscuro, toco la puerta con la esperanza de que me abras, no hay respuesta...giro la perilla, para mi suerte esta abierta, todo esta oscuro dentro del departamento, eso me asusta…

-¿Yuriy?- digo tu nombre con la esperanza que me respondas, pero no hay respuesta.

Me adentro hasta tu habitación, veo que esta abierta, escucho un ruido, un sollozo, ojala seas tu…

-Yuriy¿estás aquí? Por favor, respóndeme- le suplico un poco asustado, realmente me preocupa.

-kai... ¿eres tú?- escucho que preguntan desde el fondo de la habitación a un lado de la cama.

-Yuriy¿estas bien?- le pregunto, se oye terrible, mi angustia se hace presente en mi voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Rei¿no?- tu tono de voz me preocupa...espera¿piensas que rei y yo andamos? Eso es estúpido...si me dejaras explicarte. –después de lo que vi...

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Es estúpido¿qué no puedo abrazar a un amigo sin que pienses que es mi novio? Yuriy, que te sucede¿Por qué no me respondes?- pregunto preocupado, ya que lo único que se escucha en la habitación es mi voz...y un quejido...

-Yuriy...tu...-digo mientras logro ver que intentas ponerte de pie, con mucha dificultad. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que llegara?

-kai... en serio no eres nada de rei?- preguntaste con mucha dificultad, acercándote a mi y poniendo tu mano en mi mejilla. Al hacer eso...sentí algo que escurría de tu brazo, pero¿Qué era?

-si Yuriy...es cierto...no soy nada de rei -le digo. En ese momento veo como sus ojos se iluminan, pero cambian repentinamente, y se hunden en una profunda tristeza.

–yo...yo...-te escucho decir mientras acercas tu rostro al mío. –no sabes cuanto me dolió verlos juntos, por que yo...yo te amo- al decir eso, uniste nuestros labios en un beso, solo que ese beso se iba debilitando...pero¿por que?

-Yuriy¿estás bien?- te pregunto preocupado, pero, al ver que no me respondes, me pongo de pie y me dirijo al interruptor de la luz, la enciendo, y al mirar al suelo te encuentro tirado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Me dirigí hacia ti, con mis manos levante tu cabeza y la puse sobre mi rodilla. Al hacer eso, tu mirada se poso sobre mí con gran dolor y tristeza. Al verte de esa manera, mis ojos se cristalizaron. Y no pude atinar más que decirte...

-Yuriy¿por que lo hiciste?- al decir eso, no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran por mis ojos

-por...ti…-dijiste eso con gran esfuerzo, eso me hizo sentir aun peor, no podía creer que por mi culpa el ser que yo mas amaba estuviera en esas condiciones, después de eso te dije.

-perdóname, perdóname por favor, puesto que no se me ocurre como te pude haber hecho tanto daño si...yo te amo.- mientras mis lagrimas seguían brotando.

Al oír esto, tus ojos brillaron y me sonreíste, para después caer en un sueño eterno y escapar de mis manos para siempre.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarte. Esperando que de esa forma no escaparas de mi.

**-fin flash back- **

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Pero fue inútil, ya que ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste de mi lado. En este momento me dirijo a donde resides desde hace un mes...el cementerio.

Sabes? El destino juega con nosotros de una manera extraña...y a veces trágica…si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes…si tan solo te hubiera explicado que fue lo que pasó…aun estuvieras aqui...conmigo...ich vermisse dich Yuriy... ia liubliu tiebie...

_fin_

* * *

Bien, aki estoy yo de nuevo, espero ke les guste…x cierto, le doy gracias a una amiga ivy kon, o mejor conocida como mussolini, amiga d hitler, o sea, mia, danke x ayudarme con las ultimas palabras de yura! dejen reviews, no se si se note, pero me gusta mucho hacerlos sufrir, muajaja 


End file.
